


Royal Reversal

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drunk Toriel has her way with a sober Asgore. Frisk is just Frisk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Reversal

Asgore carried his drunk, giggling queen to their room, placing her softly onto the bed before snuggling into the covers next to her. He flipped on the light of his bedside table, putting on his reading glasses and grabbing his old book he loved to read. He sifted through the pages, looking for his dogeared page.

Toriel began to clumsily crawl towards him, playfully nuzzling at his neck. Laughs and hiccups falling from her lips. Asgore found his page and began reading, humming thoughtfully.

“Oh Gorey,” she said, her smile turning sultry, “I need your *hicc* help with something.”

He turned the page, “What is it, dear?”

“Well, I’m feeling a little *hicc* needy, and I think I need a little bit of ‘Big Bad Goatdad’ to help with that,” her fingers traced along his arms, “and I have a lifetime supply right here.” Her hands began to wander, “Oh, seems like you might need a little help yourself there, big boy.” She winked, licking her lips.

He slammed the book closed with shaky hands, a furious blush showing on his cheeks, “I think that we should take this slow, Frisk is right next door, and you know how thin these walls are.”

“Oh, Frisk won’t be a problem. Be right back,” She got up out of the bed and made her way to the door, blowing a kiss as she left. She walked over to Frisk’s door, knocking quietly before entering, the child was sitting on her bed, reading a small book, “Frisk, sweetie, you know how I usually restrict you from watching TV past your bedtime-”

Frisk cut her off, “You just want me out of my room so you don’t have to worry about the noise of Mr. Fluffybuns fucking your fluffy buns silly disturbing me,” she lept from the bed, throwing the book onto the sheets.

Toriel grew flustered, “Wh-what?! O-Of course not, child! Why would you-” but she dropped the facade, “How could you tell?”

“Well, first off you’re pretty drunk and I could hear your giggles from the other room. You also had a deep blush and your robe was partially undone. Plus, that is the oldest trick in the book for parents to hide the fact that they’re boning from their kids.” She walked out of her room, “Any movie?”

“Yes,” replied the monsteress, trying to hide her blush

“As loud as I want?”

“Yes,” she repeated.

“Ok, have fun you two.” Frisk turned back and winked.

Toriel hurried to her room, closing the door behind her. She looked over at Asgore, her lusty grin growing back, “Frisk will no longer be a problem.” She climbed back onto the bed, “Now it’s just you, me, and you’re little friend down there.” She hiccuped again.

She took him into a sloppy kiss, her tongue prodding his lips for entry. He complied, her needy tongue slipping in and taking his into a clumsy dance. Her hands groped at his body, grabbing his hardening flesh. She tugged slightly, causing him to buck his hips and groan into the kiss. She began to unbutton his shirt with her free hand, the other still teasing his sensitive flesh.

The kiss broke, Toriel pulled back and nearly ripped her robe from herself. Her naked form fully on display for her king. She shuffled around, her movements clumsy from the alcohol in her system. She moved her hips towards his head, hovering her sex in front of his nose, dripping with her desire. “Enjoying the view?” She teased.

“Oh, you bet your sock drawer I am,” he said, chuckling slightly. He moved his snout forward suddenly, giving her a lick all across her entrance. She let out a loud moan into the air.

The door cracked open, a hand holding a bowl popping through, “I made some popcorn, you two want some?” Frisk giggled from behind the door.

“F-Frisk!” stammered Toriel, her cheeks growing warm. Asgore laughed.

“Ok, ok. I’ll leave it next to the door.” She began to close the door, her hand making an “okay” symbol, “Nice touch by the way there, dad.” She left, her chuckles echoing down the hall.

Toriel’s blush came back in full force, spreading to her ears, “You think that our child is a bit too… lewd?” She asked.

“Eh, at least she has a sense of humor.” Asgore said from behind Toriel’s hips, “Anyway.” He moved his head back, taking another long lap at Toriel’s slit, eliciting another moan, “You gonna make me do all the work, or are you gonna sit on my face?”

She complied, placing her rump down on top of Asgore’s mouth, grinding against him. He let his tongue out once more, giving Toriel the attention she needed. His thick muscle pushed inside, moving it around in a circular motion, Toriel groaning at the feeling. He pulled his muscle out, moving towards her clit. His lips surrounded her button, his appendage washing over it. Toriel moaned loudly again, the movements of Asgore’s tongue sending shocks of pleasure through her.

His hands moved upwards, grabbing the soft flesh of her rear. They traced her shapely butt, pulling slightly at the pliable muscle. Her small, puffy tail swished and wagged, sometimes shaking in pleasure. Even though he’d never say it out loud, she had a plump form, and that’s exactly what he liked. His grip tightened slightly, kneading at her rump, spreading her cheeks for easier access. He gave them a slight spank, a moan erupting from the owner. He smiled into his work, another small slap causing her to squeak.

She leaned forward, Asgore’s member her main view. She took it again, stroking it slowly. He groaned into her again, his flesh was sensitive. A glob of pre-cum oozing from the tip. “Looks like you needed this more than I did,” she laughed between her moans, giving him a teasing lick, savoring the salty taste of his pre. She lapped at him a few times, each making him grunt. 

He redoubled his efforts, plunging his tongue into her. She squeaked at this, grinding her hips further against his snout. She leaned back, her face twisted in pleasure. His muscle explored into her folds. Her walls twitched with every lap at her inner reaches, trying to hold his fleshy appendage in place. Asgore kept lapping at her shivering sex, he knew she was getting close.

She squeaked with every movement of his tongue, getting higher and higher in pitch until she nearly yelled out in pleasure, her walls clamping down. Her hips ground down again, still wanting more, Asgore was more than willing to oblige. He gave slow, long licks along her slit. Toriel was lost in the afterglow, her mind in ecstasy.

When she came somewhat to her senses, she eased off of her Husband’s maw, going back to undoing his shirt. She struggled slightly with the buttons, the alcohol making her movements imprecise. She eventually got his shirt off, throwing it across the room. She slid down, removing the troublesome pants and underwear, his stiff member standing at attention. She prodded it with her nose, one last agonizingly slow lick before she climbed back up face to face with her husband.

She moved one hand down to his member, aiming it towards her entrance. With the other hand for balance, she shifted down, the length easily slipping in with the mix of his spit and her own arousal. She moaned as he filled her, his cock was just the perfect thickness to spread her folds just right. Her walls stretched and grew accustomed to his rod. She straightened up, using her legs to balance herself. Asgore, knowing that she would eventually fall, moved his hands up to her sides. 

She eased up, the length tugging slightly against her as she did so, until only the head remained inside of her. She let herself fall, plunging his length into her folds. She moaned as she lifted herself up again, repeating the same steps. She fell into a slightly off beat rhythm, bouncing up and down on his member. Sighs and moans fell freely from her mouth.

Asgore sat back and enjoyed the ride, she insisted on doing all of the work. He grunted at her pace, the alcohol making her go faster than she normally would. She slipped slightly, her angle changing. It hit a nerve for both of them that they didn’t know they had, moaning in unison. She kept the same angle, the same pleasure splashing over both of them. They each made a mental note.

He thrust his hips up, meeting her halfway in her falls. He struck another nerve, shivers were sent up her spine. He shifted the angle again, hitting her exactly where she likes. Her hips fell, and his head went just a bit deeper, her moan ringing out at the feeling. 

Toriel caught on to what he was doing, using old tricks to make her lose herself. She loved the feeling, but now it was her turn to drive him over the edge. She tilted her hips just enough, the back of his length rubbing against the side of her walls, a bundle of nerves going crazy at the feeling. His cock twitched and he let out a moan. Toriel smiled down at him, got him.

Asgore smiled back, tilting himself to hit her in another spot. Another thrust, and he hit her just where she likes it, a pleased sigh coming from her. Toriel responded with another trick up her sleeve, squeezing herself just tight enough as she pulled up, tugging a bit harder on his sensitive flesh.

The two tried to outdo the other. He flicked his hips a bit harder, meeting her before she expected it. She yelled out in pleasure, the surprise doubling the effect. She started to pull off, his hips going back to the mattress. She slammed down, taking all of him in with one fell swoop. Her hips hitting his sack slightly, the feeling causing him to groan. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her breaking point. Asgore was getting close as well, his thrusts holding more power. She slammed her hips down at him at a suddenly faster rate, he barely had time to thrust back into her. He let out a loud groan, he was nearly at his peak. He thrust one last powerful time, catching her in the middle of her fall. She moaned loudly, her walls clamping down onto him. Her orgasm hit her, waves of pleasure wracking her body.

What felt like lightning shot up Asgore’s spine, his cock twitched one last time before shooting his load into her. Hot spunk sprayed against her walls, wave after wave of cum hitting against them. Toriel shuddered at the feeling, her face twisting blissfully. She always loved feeling him cum inside. It was warm, and it felt good to get the man that always did the most to make her happy off. His torrent sputtered out, the last few drops leaving his length. He sighed, his energy almost entirely spent.

As much as she’d love to collapse on top of him and fall asleep with a fluffy husband as a mattress, his member still buried inside of her. She felt that he needed a small repayment for all that he’s done. She pulled herself up, popping his cock out of her, the mixture of their pleasure slowly running out of her entrance. She climbed down again, her face back near her king’s member.

She took his slowly softening manhood in her soft hand, squeezing it gently. Asgore’s eyes growing heavy, “Oh no you don’t *hicc*, mister.” She said, her breath teasing his sensitive flesh, “You’ve been so good, I think you deserve a little reward.” She giggled as she took his head into her mouth, savoring the mixture of their juices that covered her tongue as she teased his tip. A small moan came from the large monster, further moving Toriel on with her plan. She removed her warm mouth from him, taking her middle finger into her maw. She applied a thick layer of slobber onto the digit before removing it. She returned her tongue to his shaft, secretly moving the slicked finger down lower. She suddenly stuck in into him, a shocked moan erupting from his throat. His hips bucked and his cock twitched. A devilish idea popped into her head.

She removed herself from the bed, walking over to the closet they shared, her hips swaying to tease the monster on top of the bed. He lied there and waited. She grabbed a box, his eyes widening at the sight of the old cardboard. She placed it heavily on the bed, removing the top.

“Wow, you kept these,” she said, removing a medium sized toy from the box, “I remember these from AGES ago.”

“...Well you forgot them when you left, you were in such a hurry. So I kind of just… kept them.”

She picked up the bottle of lube that accompanied the relics. The label was oddly new, and still primarily full. She shook it slightly. “Did you use these?”

There was a long silence, Asgore looking down “...Yes.” 

Toriel chuckled at that, removing a black cloth strap from the box, “Well, then let’s have some fun.” She licked her lips, “Flip over, dear.”

He complied, rolling over on the bed. Toriel climbed up, she put on the strap, applying a generous amount of lube onto the fake shaft. Asgore tucked his knees in, and balanced on his elbows. His hips swayed slightly in the air. She angled herself for entry, the silicone tip prodding at his ass.

“J-Just be gentle please, honey.” He half-begged, hips shuddering in anticipation.

“Oh, you know me. I’ll go easy on your fluffy buns.” She hiccuped. Her hips moved forward slightly, the tip slipping into his sensitive entrance. His face scrunched up, his tight hole being stretched. He sighed as the tip broke in, the feeling indescribable. Toriel smiled at his whimpering before slamming her hips forward, hilting into her husband, the smooth member sliding in freely. He let out a surprised yelp. Half way it turned into a pleasured moan, his eyes clenching up and pleasure twisting onto his face. His cheeks and ears turning rosy.

Toriel gripped his hips, pulling back until only the tip remained. She thrust in again, another groan coming from him as she spread his insides. She fell into a slow rhythm, still slightly sloppy, pumping in and out of the King. Asgore was swimming in bliss, “ohs” and “yeses” slipping from his lips with each hilting. His blush grew, the red hue darkening spreading across his face. His mouth fell open, panting as his ass was pounded by his wife. “H-Harder” he called between labored breaths.

Toriel was more than willing to comply, picking up the pace. She plunged the cock with more force, rocking her husband and the bed with each slap of their hips. The bed and springs cried out, almost as loud as Asgore’s sighs and grunts. Toriel pulled a hand back, slapping one of Asgore cheeks not at all gently. The sting of the hit making him pulls his head back, another yelp came from him. Toriel admired the effect, usually Asgore was a quiet lover. She looked over at her husband, his face nearly buried in the sheets. The sheer look of pleasure etched on his face, his cute little moans. She never really saw this side of him, but now that she did, she craved it.

She slipped forward slightly, her weight on him shifting. The sudden movement rocked the bed, sending Asgore slightly off balance. His elbow slid out from under him, his face buried in the soft sheet and his rump angled up into the air a bit higher. Toriel didn’t let up, the new angle giving her easier access. She thrust in, her angle slightly deeper. The length struck something deep inside Asgore, his chest rumbled as he nearly yelled into the bedding in pleasure. His body trembled. Tori smiled at this, using the same angle. She thrust in, hitting his sweet spot again, causing him to shudder and squeal at the feeling. His dick spasmed, a bit of his lust oozing out. Toriel continued her onslaught, her hips slamming against his, a few spanks ringing out. Asgore’s pants and whimpers increased in volume and quantity. He was getting close and Toriel knew it.

Her thrusts turned less frequent, but far more forceful. She threw herself forward, the power shaking the bed. She reached her hands down, one squeezing at his quiviering sack, the other on his cock. She thrust forward along with her reach around. Asgore’s face contorted more and more.

“I-I’m almost there,” he called, “Plea-se don’t stop.” Toriel never thought to do such a thing, instead she prepared for her grand finale. She crashed herself against him again and again, giving his manhood a good squeeze. She plunged in one last time, hitting him at just the right spot. He cried out, muffling it into the covers. His load shot out, his sticky seed splattering against the sheets. More and more spilled out, it seemed nearly endless. After what felt like forever, his balls were spent, the last of his pleasure released. He sighed into the bed, his body still shaking from the sheer bliss he felt. 

Toriel pulled out of her shaking husband, removing the strap from her hips. She snuggled up against her king, nuzzling her nose once again into the crook of his neck, breathing in the sweet aroma of his fur. He flopped over, now facing her. His shakes calmed down a bit, though still slightly present. He dug his own snout into her soft neck fluff, giving a teasing nibble. She let out a squeak, gently swatting at her big lug of a husband. The playful cuddling went on for a while, little giggles and yips coming from the old couple. Toriel got up, stretching her body, bones and ligaments going back into place with several satisfying pops.

Toriel retrieved the bowl of popcorn from next to the door, bringing it back to the bed. She took a handful, munching on the crunchy snack. “That was… nice.” He said plainly, his voice slightly shaky. He grabbed a small bit of the food as well, quietly chewing the food.

“Yeah,” she hummed, “It was. Bottoming really suits you.”


End file.
